What Draco Isn't Allowed To Do At Hogwarts!
by Iceprincess22454
Summary: Hermione is setting some rules for Draco see what he does with them  warning OOC
1. Chapter 1

I dont own Harry Potter only in my dream world and Draco Malfoy is MINE! so back off!

* * *

><p>"Hey Mione what your doing" Ginny said when she saw her walking down the hallway to the dungens<p>

"Nothing just giving this to Pansy to put up in the Slytherin Common room" Hermione said

"Um...do I want to know what he did now" Ginny said

"If you must know I hav been getting complaints from alot of students and feel like this could help" Hermione said

"So...what exacly is it" Ginny said

"A list of what Malfoy cant to" Hermione said while looking like she was about to explode

"Yeah... well...good luck with that" Ginny said then ran away

"Merlin Malfoy were the heads why do you have to be such a prick" Hermione mumbled under her breath

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>WHAT DRACO MALFOY IS NOT ALLOWED TO DO IN HOGWARTS AT ANYTIME<span>**_

1. You may not sing in front of everyone in the great hall the song "im sexy and i know it"

2. You may not go up to every girl and ask to see their "chamber of secrets"

3. You may not put misteltoe in front of every door to get Hermione to kiss you

4. You may not paint the Gryffindor common room green and silver

5. You may not sneak into other house dorms right before a quiddich game and painting their faces

6. You may not call Professor McGonnogal as Minnie

7. You may not spike any drinks with Fire Whiskey

8. You may not burst into tears every time a teacher asks you a question to avoid answering

9. You may not make it say 'I'M A PRETTY PONY!' above the Gryffindor's

10. You may not act like Lady Gaga

11. You may not dare random first years and tell them if they dont complete the dare Hagrid will eat them

12. You may not tell Professor Snape he need to "cool down" and pour water over his head

13. You may not tell prosfessor Snape his name should be Grinch

14. You may not declare it's Hug A Slytherin Day just to get Hermione to hug you

15. You may not give first years "The Talk"

16. You may not declare every second Tuesday of the month to be "Seduce Weasley Day."

17. You may not point at Nevel and scream, "HE HAS A TOAD-SHAPED BOMB!" in Hogsmeade

18. You may not tell children that students who fail exams are fed to the monsters in the Forbidden Forest

19. You may not pay people to be fangirls to make Hermione jealous

20. You may not sneak in to Hermiones's room in the middle of the night, steal her underwear, and wear it to school the next day on top of his head, and claim to be Captain Underpants

21. You may not explain to first years in GREAT detail, where babies come from

22. You may not Blackmail every single student in class about their deepest and darkest secret, while pretending to be Fred and George's apprentice

23. You may not stand up on a table in the middle of dinner and announce that Hagrid is realy related to godzilla

24. You may not declare that every Monday is "Throw a Banana Cream Pie at Snape Day"

25. You may not come to class in a Cinderella costume and tell everyone to call him "The Prettiest Most Beautiful Sexiest Cinderella Bitch Alive"

26. You my not announce to everyone that he is actually Hermiones's long lost fiance and they are to be married at Disney Land with a Sexy Princess theme

27. You may not start singing and dancing to "Womanizer" by Brittney Spears in the middle of Snapes class.

28. You may not grab Hermione, while she is walking to class, severely mess up her hair and wrinkle her clothes, then come in to class with her and start panting, and say "This bitch is good."

29. You may not sneak in to Harry's room while he is sleeping, and dye his hair rainbow colors.

30. You may not wear faux animal fur around Hagrid

31. You may not tell the Weasleys that ginger really isn't their color

32. You may not jump up and down in the middle of the hall ways, screaming, "OMG! It's Cher, bitches! Throw bananas at her!" every time he sees Snape

33. You may not come to class wearing a pretty pink tutu and say he borrowed it from Dumbledore

34. You may not come to school with a seventy-two foot long blonde wig and tell everyone to call him Rapunzel and that he wants Hermionne to save him from that crazy Mother Gothel, AKA Pansy

35. You may not paint Blaze green and announce that he is the Amazing Blaze Hulk, so bow down to him and his greenness

36. You may not whisper to Ron that his nipples are hard for him and so is the raging rabbit in his pants

37. You may not declare that every Friday is, "Slap Hermione's Ass Friday."

38. You may not tell Harry that Ginny is waiting in the janitor's closet, while actually luring him in to a closet full of hormonal fangirls

39. You may not annoy the other students by saying how much cooler he is than them

40. You may not write "RON IS GAY LOL" on the walls for everyone to see.

41. You may not ask Hermione to make out in the middle of class

42. You may not tell voldemont that he is THE crappiest villain ever

43. You may not stand on the desks every time a teacher reprimands a student and yell, "I OBJECT!"

44. You may not steal Professor Trelawney's crystal ball and try to look into the future.

45. You may not kidnap Hermione and lock her in her room then when teachers ask why they weren't in class yesterday, reply, "We were getting it good in my room."

46. You may not bully Ravenclaws by laughing hysterically every time they try to answer a question.

47. You may not tell first years that Professor Snape that he is God and they have to kiss his feet or he will send them to hell

48. You may not say "But Hermione's the only girl I've done it with!" when Professor McGonnogal asks who did it...meaning who did the crime.

49. You may not tell Blaze that he will become immortal if her slaps Ginny's ass in front of Harry and lives

50. You may not tell the first years that they have 7 days to live by howlers in creepy voices

* * *

><p>"Hermione its terrible" Harry said running up with rainbow hair "Um...Harry whats wrong...you know besides your hair" Hermione said slighty confused "Whats wrong...well for one the first years are kiss Snapes feet, Zabini is green, theres writing on the walls saying Ron is gay, oh and malfoy is wearing a dress" Harry said annoyed<p>

"What!" Hermione said while running away to the great hall "MALFOY WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING" Hermione screamed when she go there. Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at the head girl who just cursed. When she saw they were staring at her she said "WHAT THE BLOODY FUCKING HELL ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT" They all started trembing and looked away.

When she saw Malfoy she marched over and said "Malfoy what are you doing" "Me well nothing just taking up your suggestions" He replied "What are you talking about" She screamed "This" He said as he held it up "Your not supposed to be doing those your NOT supposed to do it" She said while not believing what he did

"Well I thought it was funny love" He said while kissing her forehead "Oh shut up and say your sorry to everyone" She said while massaging her head "OK...Everyone I am sorry but you cant blame me I did it to make my beloved girlfriend happy since it is her birthday tomorrow so if you first years dont wish her one tomorrow I will feed you to Hagrid" He said while Hermione was shaking her head at him

"WELL what are you all staring at get to your classes" she said while everyone ran away "So I am forgiven" He said while giving his best puppy eyes "Sure" She said. While they were walking out Ginny showed up an yelled at Malfoy for turning the Gryfindor common room Green and Sliver. "Really you had to do that" She said while looking at him like her is a loon "Oh come on you know you love me" He said while wingling his eyebrows "Yeah yeah yeah" She said while walking away to class with him

* * *

><p>Ok so thats my first harry potter fic so what you think (like,love,hate) tell me by pressing that review button down there. KK thanks<p>

Iceprincess22454


	2. Sign

/petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net

just put change

in front of the first slash and put it in the webaddress bar

Sign Please we should not have our creation limited


End file.
